The Witch's House
by Forgotten64
Summary: Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead... Today Rukia went to go see her friend in the forest, but her friend lived so close to the witch that was said to be living in the woods. This is the story line of the RPG horror game, The Witch's House, but used with Bleach Characters.
1. The Witch's House: Chapter 1

**AN: This story is the story line of a horror RPG game called The Witch's House. I am using Bleach characters for fun. Sorry if this might be bad. I'm not used to writing in this POV. Here is a link to watch someone play the game. This guy does swear and rage a little.**

watch?v=_hIZNaBH0lw

**Here's is also a link for the theme song of the game. If you like to have chills up your spine this song might be perfect.**

watch?v=ee-07lOOY9Q

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Witch's House or the Bleach characters. **

XXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Enter The House

Rukia stood is the middle of a patch of beautiful growing flowers. Strange looking mist had surrounded her a bit, but she didn't care. She looked around and up into the sky, seeing it was starting to get late. Rukia sat up, brushing whatever piece of nature had attached to her white dress.

She walked down a dirt path, following the road to home, but as she kept walking down, a patch of roses stood in her way. Rukia, slipped some of her black hair behind her ears as she approached the wall of flowers. She looked around them, but saw there was no way to get passed the thorny, yet beautiful things.

She sighed, turning back and as she did a small sparkle next to a tree caught her attention. She slowly walked over to the large tree, kneeling down to see it that the sparkle was a rusted machete.

_This might help me,_ She thought, picking it up and grunted to how surprisingly heavy it was. She walked over to the wall of roses. She held to the machete up sending it down with all her strength, but the old tool didn't even make a dent. She dropped the weapon, heaving a little as she stared at the wall of flowers.

She suddenly spotted a note, stuck between the thorns. She reached over to it, plucking it out without a drop of blood drawn. She read the note at a slow pace, but it happened to be half torn.

"mind if you go to her house, but just stay away from the forest. Hope to see you home soon. From Byakuya," Rukia read out loud. She sighed, annoyed that it was torn in half and she had gotten the bottom half of the note. She stuffed the note into her pocket and decided to walk back towards her friend's house.

She walked slowly, admiring the scenery.

She was soon back at the patch of flowers she had been sitting in and saw, to the path to her friends house had been blocked by a wall of roses too. At least, the wall of flowers was smaller than the one she just encountered. Rukia ran back to the other wall of roses and picked up the machete. She carefully dragged the old tool to the smaller patch of roses. She lifted it up high and started to chop down the roses and winding vines.

In minutes they were gone and Rukia could keep walking down the path. As she walked down the brown path a big mansion soon came in place, the house were her friend lived. Rukia approached the house, but was stopped by a sudden voice.

"You going in there?"

Rukia turned sharply to her right, seeing a black cat with yellow eyes. The cat was sitting on a tree stump and looked straight at her. She didn't know what to do, but replied to the question.

"Yes," Rukia said, keeping her calm dead expression, much like her older brother's. The cat shrugged, "Might as well, if you can't leave." Rukia opened the door to the home, seeing it was all dark, not a creature to be seen. The inside was very nice, yet dusty and dark with no light. There were three doors that she could choose from. One to her right, one to her left, and one straight in front of her.

Rukia chose the one in front of her. She walked into the next room. It was small, with an iron floor and walls with a spot of blood on the ground. Beyond the blood, on the wall, was a note. Rukia walked passed the crimson stain and right up to the note.

"Come to my room," She whispered out loud and as she read the note it disappeared into thin air. Ignoring this strangeness she walked out. Careful not to step on the bloodied stain. She walk out of the room and the door disappeared behind her.

"Yo," said a familiar voice. Rukia looked to her right to see the same black cat as before. The cat grinned, "Decided I'd follow you for laughs. Oh and I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Yoruichi."

"I'm Or-" Rukia quickly stopped herself. She took a deep breath. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki," she corrected herself. She looked to the remaining option of doors she had. She went to her left, deciding to walk down that one. She opened the door, finding a hallway. She walked in further, taking a sharp left turn to a longer hallway. A soft ticking noise of a clock could be heard. Making the atmosphere of danger thicken.

She quietly walked down the longer hallway and as she did a grandfather clock could be seen. The clock ticked on and so did time itself. Rukia looked to her right and saw another door. She walked towards the door, walking inside and finding a small room.

In the corner of the room, stood a tower of different colored gifts. Each with different colors than the other one. In another corner was a dresser, but it was so dark and the handles of the dresser looked like glaring eyes. Rukia walked over to the pile of gifts, seeing a teddy bear that rested against them. Rukia grabbed the teddy bear, clutching it tight in her embrace. And as she walked away, one present fell over and it made a surprisingly loud thump.

Rukia then walked over to the dresser, but it said, 'Open when the house returns to normal';.

Also in the room was desk with a pot of roses, a lamp, and on the desk was a diary. Rukia approached the desk, setting the teddy bear done and reading the diary entry quietly to herself.

"I was sick, so no one played with me. My mother and father didn't love and they left me. Brother even took his life to get away from me."

That's where the entry ended.


	2. The Witch's House: Chapter 2

**AN: This story is the story line of a horror RPG game called The Witch's House. I am using Bleach characters for fun. Sorry if this might be bad. I'm not used to writing in this POV. Here is a link to watch someone play the game. This guy does swear and rage a little.**

watch?v=_hIZNaBH0lw

**Here's is also a link for the theme song of the game. If you like to have chills up your spine this song might be perfect.**

watch?v=ee-07lOOY9Q

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Witch's House or the Bleach characters.**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Teddy Bear Limbs

After reading the diary, Rukia had walked back down the hallway and into the other room she had seen before. She walked into another small room, it looked much like the one that had the diary, but instead, only a basket with a large teddy bear inside it was in the room. All there was, was a blank room with red carpet.

Still, tightly clutching the teddy bear she had gotten from the other room. Rukia then saw a note on the left side of the room, on the wall. She approached it with tedious foot steps. The note said 'Bears in the Basket'. She turned her head slightly, looking at the basket with the large teddy bear in it.

She walked over to it, trying to stuff the one she had in it, but it seemed the limbs made it too big to fit. Rukia grunted in annoyance, but got up and out of the room. She got out of the hallway she was in and back in the room where Yoruichi was. Yoruichi was still at the entrance of the house, curled up in a ball sleeping. Rukia ignored her and went straight to the door across from the one she came out of. She entered another room.

It had an iron floor with grey walls. There was a dusty old dresser with cobwebs all over it and to Rukia's left there was a steel table, with sharp looking scissors on it. She walked over to the table, putting the teddy bear she was holding onto, on it's back. She held up the scissors, butchering away at the stuffed animal's limbs. After she was finished, all was left of the teddy bear was it's torso.

For some odd reason, crimson blood was all over the scissors she had used, not only the sharp tools, but all over the table, what remained of the teddy bear, and her hands. She ignored the strangeness once again and was walking out of the room, the the teddy bear torso, clutched tightly in her grip. As Rukia reached for the handle door, a sudden splat sounded next to her. She looked to left, a blood mark in the shape of a paw print was on the wall. The blood slowly drizzled to the floor, what was odd was it was shaped like the paws of the teddy bear she had cut.

She got out of the room quickly, but as she entered the room Yoruichi was in, the lights instantly burned out. All, but darkness welcomed her. Yoruichi said nothing, but her chuckle could be heard. In minutes, Rukia made her way back to the room with the other teddy bear. She lifted the teddy bear torso, stuffing it in with the bigger stuffed animal. When the teddy bear torso touched the basket, a sudden click noise from somewhere echoed in the room. Rukia tilted her head not saying anything, but walking to the door.

She reached for the door knob, but stopped when she heard something shift. She turned her head sharply and saw that the basket with the teddy bears had moved. Also, the note on the wall had a blood red paw print on it now. Rukia looked back towards the door, her heart pounding oddly. She turned the door knob at a slow agonizing pace.

She ripped open the door, nothing unusual happening. She walked through the hallway and back to the room with Yoruichi. It was still terribly dark and as Rukia took one step forwards, something crashed onto the ground. She jumped in surprise, but saw only a pot of flowers had tipped over. She once again ignored it, walking back to the room with the scissors.

A loud BANG rang in the room! A massive teddy bear with glaring red eyes ran towards her. Rukia ran back to the door she had come through. She closed the door tightly shut, keeping her back to the door and bracing her feet into the carpet. A thud crashed into the door, making Rukia's head jerk forwards, but she kept the stance. Nothing else happened after that.

She gripped the door knob, turning it. She looked out, but saw the large teddy bear was no where to be seen. Yoruichi chuckle could be heard again. Rukia narrowed her eyes that the cat happened to be laughing at her. She sighed, going back inside the room with the scissors. She went to the middle of the room and saw a door to her right. She walked to the door, putting her hand on the knob and a large thump, made her jump again. She turned her head to see teddy limbs, broken in half with blood seeping out of them.

A chill went down her spine as she entered the next room. It was a fancy dinning room. It had one giant table, carefully laid with a white table cloth. There were many comfortable red chairs that surrounded the table as well. Many white tea cups were on the table too, with two candles that barely lite the room. Also on the table was a skull shaped bowl, with green liquid inside.

Rukia walked further inside, seeing there was a fire place in the room too. She stayed close to the wall, hoping nothing would jump at her. As she walked more inside, there was another door. She ran over to it, opening it and entering, but the room she entered looked familiar,

"Geez, you freaked me out! Don't come out of nowhere like that!" Rukia looked to her right and saw Yoruichi with her back fur up and glaring at her. "Sorry," Rukia said, bowing and going back into the dinning room. This time she ran across the room, spotting another door, with a shelf of wine next to it and a note right next to the door. It said, 'The Cook Is busy, Lend a Hand'. She narrowed her brow, knowing this wasn't good.

She avoided this door and ran over to the fire place. She knelt down wondering if there was anything inside. She stuck her head in, but there was only soot in the old fire place. As Rukia took her head out a strange noise echoed in the room, it sounded weird and unrecognizable.

There was nothing else in the dinning room as Rukia looked around. Other than another shelf of red wine and some windows that were too dark to see in. The only other option was the kitchen. Rukia ran over it, entering the new room quickly. It was dark like all the other places and looked like a normal kitchen, with another door to her right, but a noise like a something hitting wood was echoing in the room. She stepped in the room, a soft crunching noise, smashing under her foot.

Rukia looked at her shoes to see she had squashed a cockroach. She sighed and walked further into the room. At the kitchen counter, a butcher knife was cutting nothing. Rukia tried to approach it, but there seemed to be something invisible in front of her.

"Ah, I'm busy, so busy..." It mumbled to itself, the invisible thing, not noticing her at all. "Will you lend me a hand?" The indivisible thing asked her in an odd seductive voice. She shook her head, walking away from the creature. Rukia then spotted a book, on a table. She walked over to it, reading what it said out loud.

"People of ruling and wealthy classes have long enjoyed dinning with silverware. By using such hard-to-clean cutlery, they could hire servants to demonstrate their wealth. In addition, silver utensils change color upon contact with poison, making them quite useful." And that's all the book said.

Rukia sighed, not knowing what else to do, but remembered what the cook had said. She ran out of the kitchen and the dinning room, back to the room with the scissors. She looked at the teddy bear limbs that were all bloody. She picked them up, clutching them tight and running back to the cook in the kitchen.

She ran straight to the cook, giving him the teddy bear limbs.

"Oh thank you." He said, sounding like he had grinned. "I was in need of a hand or two. Let me show you my appreciation." A silver key suddenly became visible and he handed Rukia the silver key.


	3. The Witch's House: Chapter 3

**AN: This story is the story line of a horror RPG game called The Witch's House. I am using Bleach characters for fun. Sorry if this might be bad. I'm not used to writing in this POV. **

**I plan on finishing this story here. Sorry, I just lost interest in it. Also I'm a little ot lazy to edit it right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Witch's House or the Bleach characters.**

Chapter 3: The Horrifying End

Rukia walked out of the kitchen that had invisible chef. The skull pot with the strange green liquid caught her eye as she came out. She walked over to the pot, still wondering what the green liquid was. She took the silver key and placed it in the pot. The pretty little key, turned black. A click noise was suddenly heard. Rukia perked her head up and walked back into the kitchen. The echoing sounds of the cook's knife was still to be heard.

Rukia walked over to the door that was locked. She tapped her hand on it, then clenched it tightly. She turned it to the right and that door opened. Before her, were a fleet of stairs. She slowly walk up them, her hand running against the wall. When Rukia got to the top there was a door. She opened the door to a beautiful garden. Rose were planted everywhere. A large tree grew in the center of the place and some pretty white flowers in front of the grand tree. What was strange was the this was still a room, it wasn't outside.

"Hello, Rukia." Purred a familiar voice. On a bench in front of her was Yoruichi, grinning at her slyly. Rukia narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. The black haired girl looked around the room, seeing three or maybe two options. There was a door to her right and a door to her left. There was also a door behind the large tree, but some creepy looking plants covered the door.

Rukia decided that she would take the left room. When she entered, it looked like a jail cell. She took a step in, and some faint whispering could be heard. She walked towards the whispering and saw red grass swaying back and forth. She approached the plants and they began to talk.

"None of the three ways are proper to X her." One whispered, in a sly voice.

"I forgot which way is proper to X. It was cutting or uprooting it." Another said in a quiet voice.

"Uprooting and plucking are both proper ways!" The last one said very enthusiastically.

Seeming to find nothing that would help her here, Rukia left the room. She headed towards the other room that wasn't blocked. It was a nice family room. A clock was ticking and in the middle was what looked like a tea party. There were cakes and tea, but was odd was at the chairs, yellow flowers were sitting. You could hear laughter and gossiping coming from them.

"Oh, if she wasn't there we would be the prettiest ones in the gardens." One exclaimed, her voice sounding like she was very angry.

"Maybe that blonde girl can X her for us. She has strong beefy looking arms!" Another declared, jumping up and down from their seat.

"Yes she could!" The yellow flowers said together.

Rukia ignored the rude comment from the flowers and continued to look around the room. She walked up to the grandfather clock that was ticking. She looked up at and with her index finger touched it lightly. The clock fell down with a large swoop. Rukia jumped back in time to avoid it luckily. She huffed slightly and decided to walk out of this room. She soon arrived out it and back into the lush garden.

Rukia looked up and realized that the strange plants in front of the other door were gone. She ran over to the door opening it. There was a foul smell, but that was all. Nothing much was in the room, just old drawers and a long hallway. She walked through the hallway. It was oddly quiet and was giving Rukia an uneasy feeling. Rukia soon stopped where she was, feeling something hard under her foot. She looked down, seeing a doll's head. She bent down, picking it up and deciding to hold onto it.

She reached the end of the hallway and saw a door. She opened it to see, a room with four dolls. They were all placed on the same color platforms as the dolls' dresses. Expect, the one purple doll was missing it's head. She raised up the doll head she had found and placed it on the headless body. Suddenly, the red doll moved to the side, to reveal a passage way.

Rukia went over to it, looking down and jumping in. She fell on what seemed like the ground, but everything around her was pitch black. Rukia sat up and started walking straight. She then saw a note. It said "Come to my room." A bright light flashed and Rukia found herself in a hallway. She processed down the hallway and then to her fight was room. Before entering, Rukia starred down at the a corpse laying on the ground. It was a black cats corpse. She sighed, knowing it was Yoruichi.

She walked past the cat's dead body and through the door into another room. There was mist everywhere and there was a bloodied bed in the center of the room. Rukia walked over to the desk at the right side of the room. Like the one she found before there was a diary on the desk.

"I took her body from her. I lived on in her body. But it's fine, right? Because we're friends." At the last sentence an ominously shiver went down Rukia's spine. She looked to her left, seeing something crawling towards her. It was an orange haired girl, with no eyes and legs. It began to speak, but all that came out were strange noises. The girl raised her hand and started to crawl towards Rukia.

The black haired girl dashed for the door, the legless on still following her. She was surprisingly fast, despite she had no legs. Rukia ran down the hall and some stairs, arriving at the dining room. She kept running, but the chairs kept getting in her way. She bypassed all of them, but the legless girl was still following her. She ran through a door and another, back into hallway and back in the room that she first read from the diary. Rukia then remembered the cabinet.

She ran over to it, seeing it was unlocked. Inside was a very sharp knife. She grabbed it, avoiding the legless girl that was trying to catch her. Rukia panted harshly, finding the exit to the place. She jumped for it, the opening. Right as she hit the ground of the outside, the door slammed shut. Rukai got up and started to run, she didn't want to be near this place anymore. She got far away from the house and found herself where she was at the beginning. In the field of flowers was a note.

She picked it up and started to read.

"Dear Rukia, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. There's an old legend about a witch that lives near the forest and kidnaps children who get lost. Your friend Orihime was it? She lives close-." The note cut off there and there was nothing more. Rukia stuffed the note in her pocket and walked on. The large bush of roses that blocked her path before was no longer there. She sighed in relief and continued down the path.

But then, it started to rain.

Rukia looked behind her to see the legless girl, looking at her. "Your so stubborn." Rukia took out the knife she had and stabbed the legless creep, where her yes should have been. The legless girl stumbled back and laid there not moving.

"Gi...Ba..." The girl said. Rukia giggled, smiling devilishly. "Give it back you say? No, this body hurts much less. You gave it to me in the first place. Isn't that right Rukia?" Rukia, or really Orihime said, tilting her head to the side. "My house guided me all the way there's no way it would have killed me anytime soon. And don't worry about your brother or your boyfriend Ichigo. I'll take of them in your place Rukia."

"Rukia!?" A voice called. A dark haired man approached in hunting clothing. He was holding a large gun. "Rukia are you hurt?" Byakuya called, some concern in his eyes. Orihime grabbed onto Byakuya's arm. "Nii-san that monster has been chasing me!" She screamed. Byakuya's attention went to Orihime's old body, that was now Rukia.

"Br...Thoorrr..." Rukia said, crawling towards them slowly.

"Stay back you monster!" Byakuya yelled, taking out his gun. With one click a bullet shot out and part of her body was gone. He kept shooting, until there was barely anything left. Byakuya heaved a heavy sigh.

"Come on, Rukia. Lets go home."


End file.
